


When the Wall falls down

by Koniro_Yotsuyu



Category: Game of Thrones RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koniro_Yotsuyu/pseuds/Koniro_Yotsuyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Blacksmith and former head of Winterfell, the Mammoth Dragon with a silver tongue, the Hawk with an infallible bow, the Broken Soldier and the Red Assassin, the Lion with a heart and the man from the Black Waters. All of them are driven towards the wall for one reason or the other. This is their story.</p><p>-As with my other story, I will have one major story and several extra chapters for the  pairings so I can have plenty of them without the drama-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony I

**Author's Note:**

> The romantic scenes will be linked externally as one-shots, that way if you don't like one pairing, you can just ignore it.

Betrayed, of course.

There was an ongoing rumor that Starks had been cursed by a witch years ago and that this was the reason why every decade, some kind of internal enemy backstabbed them. Tony didn’t believe this, because he didn’t believe in magic. He was a realistic guy, the best blacksmith and technician   in the seven kingdoms.

His parents had died several years ago while traveling to King’s landing. This left him as head of Winterfell and the last living Stark. But since he was too young, his Maester Obadiah had been guiding his decisions for these years. However, that bloody old man had now betrayed him and guided a set of thugs to try and kill him. And as a final blow, he stabbed him in his thigh so he couldn’t run away.

Not that it stopped him. He could have cut his entire leg off and it wouldn’t have been enough. He had been running for nearly a day now. He could barely control the movement of his legs by now; his legs were bleeding and at this point, so were his feet. He was about to pass out but before him, he finally saw what he had been looking for: The Long Lake. He couldn’t keep himself from letting out a triumphant laugh. He ripped a big leaf from a neighboring tree and threw himself to the freezing water. Rolling it into a tube and using it to breathe.

The cold relieved the tension from his muscles but at the same time caused him enough pain to make him wish he had died. It gave him cramps in three different parts from his body, but all things considered, it was not so bad. He stood there for an hour, hearing the Bolton men speculate about what to do since they couldn’t find him. One of them even went to the lake, bud didn’t see him. They decided not to tell them, of course, since they probably didn’t look forward to be skinned alive.  And when they were gone, he finally made his way out of the frozen water.

After doing damage control, he discovered that he had avoided frostbite completely, but he was going to need a way to warm himself up fast. Luckily he had brought a trinket that he used to make fire with him. It was a hollow bonze ring, with a spinning system. He crawled towards the forest, getting away from the cold air, and didn’t even prepare a fire as much as he just set the dry leafs and little sticks from the ground on fire themselves. He brought up his beloved flask and took a long sip, relaxing at how it warmed him up, and used a few droplets to make the fire spread faster.

He had been careful to pick a spot that was blocked by several trees from the viewpoint of his hunters, just to be sure. And after warming himself up enough, he started to lose layers of clothing, drying them up one by one. He used his undergarments to dry himself, his hair and his boots, and then put the rest of the clothes back on him. The “fire” needed some containing, but Tony didn’t have to move much, and could spend the night at rest.

Tomorrow, he was heading North.


	2. Loki I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I planned to have Steve go before Loki, but I had this written already, and figured: what the hell?  
> Next up is probably Steve, and I think this series is going to be much more fast paced than my Post-War Depression one. And everyone will end up having sex with everyone. Of course, my baby is Tony so he gets laid first, and Bruce and Loki are the two that I wish I could add to my other story, but I'll have to wait till Thor: Ragnarok to see what happens to them. In the meantime, I'll write about them here.  
> Remember that the romantic scenes will be linked externally as one-shots, that way if you don't like one pairing, you can just ignore it.

He was standing in front of the polished silver mirror. His thought drifting between tearing it to pieces and breaking down and cry. He looked at the delicate burn marks in his palm, which was colored blue, like the skin in his entire body.

It was ironic, frankly, that growing up, he had plenty to feel self conscious about. Being different from his brother, who encapsulated everything that was glorious about Targaryans, he was big, strong, intimidating. But what had bothered him the most was the hair, the long, platinum blonde hair that cast them aside from every other. He had always been ashamed of his raven counterpart, not only because it deprived him from the glory or respect commonly associated with his family, but also because the lack of it had sparked some speculation about him being no Targaryan at all but actually a bastard. If they knew…

They had been right of course; he was no Targaryan at all! But he was no bastard either, and so it struck him as pitifully ironic, that now that he saw his true self, his hair was silver like his brother’s and in fact more so than his.

What had occurred is that he had for the first time come across dragonglass and when he tried to grab the blade with his hand it burnt him. He acted as if nothing had happened and retrieved to his chambers.

The bracelet that had always been in his wrist, with its burning emerald, glowed with a dimming flame. He had been given it, supposedly, to protect him from a curse that had been put on him when he was young. Of course this was a lie. It was an embellishment charm, to hide his true nature. This explained why he had been instructed to never remove it, and why in all his years of learning about magic, he hadn’t come upon anything like his charm or curse.

He understood why he was treated differently, why he _was_ different. He was a monster, a White Walker. As a child, he had heard stories about them, about the long night, about their cold skin and piercing blue eyes. He was the creature that terrified children all across the narrow sea.

He had given some thought into becoming a maester, but decided against it to keep his name and status. But this wasn’t something that could be ignored, so he should pursue a change on strategy. There has always been a single thing he wanted, only one: the Iron Throne. He planned to kill Thor in order to get the crown, but that would be no good. He was no Targaryan, even with Thor dead, the throne wouldn’t be his. So he figured he might have to go about it the hard way. He had already set a number of allies and spies in King’s Landing. Now, it was time for him to go.

Where? You ask? To the Night’s watch, of course! He had to learn more about what his kind was capable of, what could harm them and how to use that information to further benefit himself. He put the bracelet back on, packed his finest winter clothes, far more of them that he would need and a set of charms that he considered useful. In the night, without telling anyone, he rode towards the North leaving only one message behind, the silver mirror frozen and shattered on the ground.


	3. Steve I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, Steve is here! Next up is probably Bruce, there's a couple of other Avengers that will be in the story, but I don't know if I'll give them perspective chapters yet. Two characters will be meeting soon and in two or three chapters, I'll have the first hot scene ;)

Steve I

The sky was grey, the air was cold, but Steve welcomed it gladly. He had only been in the North a couple of times, but he was always struck by how genuine the people were up here, back in King’s Landing and even in Westerland, he felt that whenever people talked to him, they were trying to get something out of him, in the North however, nobody seemed to care. Although that may or may not be because, being a Lannister, he wasn’t liked very much here.

But that was in the past. He was no longer a symbol of wealth and violence. From now on, he would be a man of the night’s watch. He had been planning to give up his title, but he wasn’t quite sure about who he should fight for. For the longest time, he considered the King’s guard, but ultimately he decided that he wanted nothing to do with that city, the King or the thousands of schemes that went on inside it. So instead, he decided to head north, to the Wall.

He had been living in the Wall for about a month now. And although he had had quite some trouble on the first days, confirming his original hypothesis of people from the North not liking Lannisters very much. He managed to win them over with kindness soon enough. He listened to people; he was humble and ready to help.

He spent his days scrubbing floors and helping others learn to fight. He made it clear to everyone that he was no Lannister anymore, but, if he were to be honest with himself, he was already getting bored. He wanted to do something important and he was starting to doubt that the legends told here were true. And he might have not wanted to stay in King’s Landing, but he was still, in his own way, trying to be a knight.

“Everything alright, kiddo?”

Steve turned around to look at his commander. He was tall, intimidating and had an eyepatch on his face. “Oh, uhm, yeah, I just got lost in my thoughts, I guess” he realized he was clutching to the mop

The man let out a deep chuckle and walked towards him “Thinking about home?”

“Uhm, no, thinking about… the watch” he got back to mopping

“Oh?” the man sat on a bench, his long black coat covering a big portion of the floor

“I can’t stop thinking… about what lays beyond, if there’s anything there at all”

He smiled “scared or disappointed?”

He thought about it for a moment and then just shrugged,, unsure

“Well, let me tell you, in all these years, I haven’t seen a single supernatural thing, I don’t know if there have been any monsters here before, but they sure as hell seem to be gone by now”

He thought about it for a moment before nodding slightly “Thank you m’Lord”

“For what?”

“For letting me stay here, I know you weren’t fully on-”

“Hey listen to me, kid” He urged him

Steve zipped his lips and looked at him

“How do you think I got this in my eye?”

“Uh... I don’t know, m’Lord”

“Well I’m sure that there are theories about it walking around so, give it a shot”

He thought for a second “some kind of accident in a ship?”

“Oh, so like a pirate”

“Of course not! Pirates steal and kill!”

“You don’t think I’d do either of those?”

He shook his head “You are lord commander of the night’s watch. If you were a thief I’d bet you’d be a bloody good one and wouldn’t get caught, and if you didn’t get caught, then you wouldn’t volunteer if you were a thief”

He let out a laugh “Nice try. You see, that’s your problem. You are a Lannister, you spend your vacations in King’s Landing and you think that this is where the thieves and criminals live. But let me give you a word of advice” He stood up and walked towards him “If you go to the sewers, you are bound to found hundreds of rats, but every castle has a couple of them too”

Steve frowned, not sure he understood.

“Listen, you’ll do well to drop that idea you have of people being good guys or bad guys, because now you are stuck in the frozen hell, with no whitewalkers, no glorious battles to fight. Just swiping floors and preparing for a war that won’t come. And to think you just gave up a comfortable warm life for this. I like you kid, that’s why I tried to talk you out of this, now that you are here” he shrugged “we are glad to have you”

 

 


End file.
